Not Just One
by Geneva Rose
Summary: Everyone has their story of how they perceive things, we don't just see from one point of view. A collection of .5's from my 'Both of Us' fanfic.
1. 4,5 Realization

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

**This is a collection of .5's to my other fanfic 'Both of Us', you don't have to read it but you'll understand better if you do.**

* * *

4.5 Realization

Eddie POV

The idea of Adrian. Adrian of all people, being a dad was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. It was no doubt why I was laughing, and why Sydney had claimed it was funny. But it wasn't until Angeline and I started slamming Adrian did Sydney decide it wasn't funny at all.

"Adrian. A dad," I say, a grin pulling at my lips. "I don't think I'd ever see that." I pause, letting another laugh out. "I really don't think Adrian's daddy material, he can barely take care of himself sometimes."

Angeline nods in agreement, her soft strawberry blonde hair swinging against her shoulders. "And he smokes, that isn't a good environment for a child. And along with the drinking." She let out another joyous laugh, which pulls at my insides.

"He can take of a child and himself," Sydney says, her voice serious, the smile on her face now gone, filled with an annoyed look. "And he's quitting the smoking, he's not drinking as much either."

"But he's Adrian," I say dismissively.

"Yes, but he's not the same Adrian you knew from before,"

"I don't know," I say, noticing Sydney's marginally narrowed eyes. "Don't they say leopards never change their spots?"

"But he's different, you might not see it. But I do."

I look at her in confusion, I hadn't noticed that much of a change in Adrian, sure he wasn't as moody and out partying all the time like before, but he was still Adrian. Or so I thought.

"He has changed," Jill says quietly, as I look towards her and feel the numb small ache that still needs mending inside of me. I had Angeline now and she made me happy, but for some reason I couldn't entirely forget about Jill. "He doesn't drink as much, and he isn't partying like he did before."

"If you say so," Angeline says in doubt. "But I won't believe it until I see it."

"He has changed." Sydney says, a pissed look on her face.

Angeline simply shrugs, sending me a small smile before standing to empty her tray.

I look back towards Sydney, who eyes hold a fire that I had only seen on few occasions, a fire that usually was there when she was angry or frustrated. But why was she so caught up about it? Why would she be caring about Adrian?

"I think you're one of the few I've ever heard defend Adrian," I say to her, my mind clouded with confusion.

"Well he's changed" she states, in complete sincerity. "And he can be "daddy material" he just needs someone to believe in him."

I look at her again in confusion, it almost seems like she was protecting Adrian. Like she needed to defend him. I glance towards Jill, who simply stares at Sydney an almost enraptured look on her face. _No_. I glance back towards Sydney's fire filled expression. _No way._

"I gotta go," I say, quickly standing with my barely eaten food.

Sydney and Adrian? It couldn't. But it made sense. How Jill continuously starred at Sydney with a dreamy look how Jill kept complementing Sydney. Like she had a crush on Sydney. I widen my eyes, stopping in the middle of the café. Maybe it was just Adrian then, but why had Sydney defended him?  
Why had Jill become angry at Sydney?  
Why did Adrian stop talking to Sydney?  
Why did Sydney seem less happy than before?

But _she_ couldn't have feelings for him. _He_ couldn't have feelings for her.

Or could they?

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I basically write it in 30mins so sorry if it isn't that good.**

**And did I get Eddie's thoughts right or is he OCC?**

**Leave your thoughts.**

**Jenni(:**


	2. 6,5 Time

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

6.5 Time

Adrian POV

_10:30_

In thirty minutes Sydney would be here. In thirty minutes I would be reminded of something that I cared so much about but couldn't have.

Staying away wasn't an option, not when you were continuously around each other. But then I couldn't stay away regardless. I had to see her, if not every day but at least a couple of times a week. Just to see how she is, to see if she's okay. It was almost like my duty, to know about her well-being. And I couldn't help but check her aura each time she was around.

It had worried me when I saw her aura a couple a days ago at Clarence's, her usual sun like aura with its mysterious tinges of purple, held dark tinges of guilt and sadness. She had given me a smile in response when I had called her attention, but I saw right through it. I could see it in her aura, in her eyes.

She shouldn't be unhappy. It didn't suit her at all.

_10:40_

Sydney will be here in merely twenty minutes, and I would be confused all over again.

She claimed she didn't feel anything for me, but I couldn't believe it. Maybe I wasn't used to rejection, maybe spirit was making me see what I wanted to see. But I still couldn't believe it. If she didn't have feeling for me, why did she kiss me back?

Her aura, her face, her eyes, her words. Told me different things. They weren't balanced, I couldn't understand what she wanted. Did she want to be with me or didn't she?

I hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

_10:50_

Ten more minutes and I'll be reminded of how I royally fucked everything up.

I had missed our random outings, how I could have someone to talk to. How I could send her outrageous messages that I had spent hours on, in hopes of impressing her. I missed her smile, her laugh, her way of making boring sound interesting. I missed her.

It was my fault.

I wouldn't be missing her if I hadn't kissed her. But then it was worth it, if I had thought Sage, out of all people could kiss like that, I would've done it earlier.

_11:00_

Sydney will be here in only seconds, punctuality one of her OCD musts; among others.

I was still worried about her aversion to food. When I had confronted her, I saw the hurt in her eyes but I had to tell her. I didn't want her to feel alone. She didn't deserve to be alone. She didn't deserve to feel unworthy of her own body. She was stunning, gorgeous, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. But she didn't realise any of it.

_11:02_

She should be here by now. Sydney was never late.

Two minutes for someone else would be fine, but two minutes for Sydney, was a completely different story.

What if something happened to her? I wouldn't know how to live. But she could take care of herself, she had taken classes to learn how to. Sydney was good at fighting, she may have not been a dhampir in the making but she was starting to slowly get there.

I had been in those classes as well, but I stopped. Not because I wasn't up for the challenge, it was just that I couldn't deal with it. Being so close to Sydney, to see her usual proper Alchemist demeanour drop. To smell the intoxicating scent of her body had been too difficult for me, resisting her was one of the most difficult things I had ever done.

No, is doing still.

_11:05_

Where is she?

I walk to my front door, passing the golden-brown irises painted all around the lounge. She occupied my thoughts, when all I wanted to do was forget.

I pull my door open, as my chest connects with a soft hand caught in the motion of knocking.

I feel myself go ridged, her fist lying near my heart, which suddenly beats in milliseconds.

Her enclosed fist lies on my chest for a second longer before she removes it like I'm poison. Her face a deep pink as she glances quickly at me, her eyes wide and so hypnotising before looking away.

"Sydney," I say, in what I hope is a calm voice as I close the door behind me. I missed calling her 'Sage' but I felt like it would be too much for her, I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed. But calling her 'Sydney' made everything so serious between us, but then everything was serious between us these days.

"Hey, Adrian." Her voice is quiet, her eyes still looking away from mine. I love the way she says my name, soft and pleasing to the ears. It made me feel important, like someone cared for me.

I watch her, as the same silence that continuously hung around us settled down. She was beautiful. Her hair was golden, like a halo around her head. Everything was golden about her, her deep brown eyes, her dazzling aura, her gorgeous smile and then the lily. I despised what it stood for, what it made Sydney believe. But I couldn't imagine her without it, it was a part of her.

"You wanna go now," she asks hesitantly, bringing her soft eyes to mine.

I give her a nod in acknowledgment, a small smile at my lips.

"How long will the spell take," I ask.

"Probably till after one," she answers back, looking towards me as she seems to be looking for something.

"Okay," I answer simply, secretly hoping it would last longer.

I was excited to put it simply, to be around Sydney. It would just be us alone in the desert, I wasn't going to try anything on her, that wasn't my type of thing to do. But I was going to try talk to her, I missed our conversations. I knew I wouldn't be able to completely mend everything between us, but I could try. All it would take is time.

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter, and I hoping you guys liked it too.**

**Sorry if I didn't get Adrian's emotions how you would've imagined them, but I don't think I'll ever be able to accurately portray his emotions.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Jenni(: **


End file.
